1. Field
The following description relates to a power supply and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) having reduced weight and volume when compared to cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are being developed. FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting display displays an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light through the re-combination of electrons and holes corresponding to a flow of current. In the OLEDs, a light emitting layer is made of an organic material.
The organic light emitting display is used widely in the market in, for example, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and MP3 players, in addition to in mobile telephones, due to various advantages such as excellent color reproducibility and small or reduced thickness.
The organic light emitting display includes a power supply. The power supply receives a voltage from the outside, converts the received voltage into a voltage suitable for each driver, and transmits the voltage to each driver.
That is, for supplying a voltage to each driver, a predetermined voltage is received for generating and transmitting a specific voltage. When an input voltage is not transmitted or interrupted due to factors such as an external environment, the specific voltage cannot be generated, and driving cannot be properly performed. That is, stable driving cannot be properly performed.